Sk8ing In Dullsville
by Cath4
Summary: Lizzie is sixteen and a total sk8r chick. But, because of her grades and because she breaks the rules, her parents decide to send her to live with her aunt and uncle. ~*~Completed~*~
1. Default Chapter

~*~ Ahhh . . . a new story . . . I love the feeling . . . lol . . . just joking. Well, not about the new story thing but . . . oh whatever . . . ~*~  
  
Lizzie was sitting in her chair in Math starring down Miranda. Ever since high school Lizzie and Miranda stopped being friends. Gordo, of course, sided with Lizzie at first. Then he and Miranda started going out and Lizzie didn't have a reason for living. Her best friends were gone. She told herself she would make new friends, and she did. They weren't like Gordo and Miranda, though. They were all into skateboarding. Which became Lizzie's new *thing*. It was now what she lived for. Mrs. Dobkins handed Lizzie a test back. She looked down and saw a D-. Even though she acted like she didn't care, inside she knew she did.  
  
When she got home her parents were standing in the foyer waiting for her. "What is this? The welcoming committee?" She was now sixteen with an attitude.  
  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire!" said Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"What did I do this time?" Not like she cared or anything.  
  
"You were skateboarding on school grounds?" asked Mr. McGuire.  
  
"Oh, yeah . . . I did this wicked kick flip in the air doing a 180. It was *sweet*!"Lizzie said totally disregarding her mom's anger.  
  
"I don't care how *wicked* your air kick was . . . "  
  
"Kick flip . . . mom, it's *kick flip*"  
  
"I don't care . . . you're grounded . . . no skateboard for a month."  
  
"Just for boarding at school?"  
  
"Lizzie, you know it's against the rules." Mr. McGuire said calmly. He looked a little scared standing next to Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"Whatever . . . I'll be in my room." As she walked up the stairs her test fell out of her backpack. Jo picked it up.  
  
"A D-! Lizzie, you promised you'd ace this one. Math is your best subject!"  
  
"Yeah mom, back in, like, eighth!"  
  
She stormed up to her room. Soon her parents came up. "Lizzie . . . pack your things." Jo said sadly.  
  
"What why?" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"You're going to your aunt and uncles house."  
  
"WHAT!! Which ones!"  
  
"Aunt Tina and Uncle Ryan."  
  
"Bu . . . But they . . . they live in . . . in . . . "  
  
"Pennsylvania." Said Matt walking in, "Lizzie's moving!"  
  
"But mom! What's there to do in . . . *Pennsylvania*!"  
  
"There's lots to do . . . you'll find out. Your cousins will show you around."  
  
"You mean the poser, Andrew, or they retard Anna?"  
  
"Anna is *not* a retard . . . she is very smart and pretty . . . and *she* still likes school."  
  
"Mom! She's home schooled!!!"  
  
"So . . . you'll learn a lot from them. Now *pack . . . your . . . things*!"  
  
So that was it. She was moving to dullsville with her annoying four cousins and their loser home school friends. Without any fight.  
  
~*~ I am *not* against home-school! I am home-schooled. And I actually like PA. It's.fun? Whatever. lol~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~ Ok, Like I said in the first chapter . . . I'm *NOT* against home schooling. It really is fun. Sorry if I offended anyone. And, Thanks to a review I got, I'm going to tell how Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo stopped being friends. ~*~  
  
As Lizzie was packing she started thinking about before she had 'turned bad'. That's how the principal referred to it. She and Miranda were hanging out after school one day, they were both having a bad day. Soon, Lizzie said, "Hey Miranda, do you want to go to the mall?"  
  
"Is that all you ever want to do?" Miranda was sick of Lizzie always wanting to go to the mall.  
  
"No, but I'm bored and there's nothing else to do." Lizzie was started to get defensive.  
  
"Well, unlike *you* Lizzie, I don't have a lot of money to waste."  
  
"I didn't say you did. Besides, if you don't have any money I can lend you some."  
  
"I don't want to take sympathy from you!"  
  
"Miranda, I'm just trying to help."  
  
"I don't need help from anyone! Just go back home to your fancy house and leave me alone!" Miranda was upset about money lately. It was because her parents were having financial problems. Lizzie didn't know that though. Soon, Miranda and her family moved to an apartment.  
  
Lizzie didn't know what happened between Miranda and Gordo. One day they were mad at each other, the next they were going out and mad at Lizzie. So, she went behind the school to think. Some kids she had met a few times before were out there smoking. She wasn't in the mood to reprimand them, so when they offered her a cigarette she took it. That was the beginning of the end. Soon, her grades fell, she only skateboarded, she smoked, and her parents even thought she did drugs . . . but she didn't.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted Lizzie's thoughts. "What?" she yelled.  
  
"Yo, Liz . . . your parents are sending you away?" a tall blonde headed, blue eyed boy walked in. It was Lizzie's boyfriend, Josh. He was the best boarder at school. All of Lizzie's other, girl, friends wanted to date him. But Lizzie was the lucky one.  
  
"Yeah, it sucks. I have to pack my things and leave by 10:00 tonight."  
  
"Uhh . . . Liz, that's in half an hour."  
  
"Crap, are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Man, I haven't even packed my cds and boards . . . this is going to take forever!"  
  
"Yeah . . . well, I have to go . . . I'm meeting some people for a thing."  
  
Lizzie was disappointed, "Okay, bye Josh . . . see you . . . sometime."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it Liz. You'll be back before you know it. Besides, how bad can it be?  
  
"Very."  
  
"Okay, well, I'm going to go meet my people."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." He didn't even kiss her good bye. Around teachers they were always making out, but here, alone in a room, he couldn't kiss her goodbye? And she knew exactly where he was going. He was going to a club to dance with Verooca. Ever since she grew, lost weight, and tried to make herself look better, ever guy wanted to go out with her.  
  
"Come on Lizzie . . . time to go to the airport." Her dad walked in.  
  
"But I'm not done packing yet."  
  
"Lizzie, we have to go . . . *now*."  
  
"Hold on, I'll be right down." She stuffed the rest of her stuff in a suitcase and ran downstairs. "See ya barf face." She said to Matt.  
  
"In what life time?"  
  
"Lizzie and Matt!" Mrs. McGuire was furious.  
  
"Sorry . . . Hey, I'll send you some music . . . yeah . . . Alien Ant Farm. Their from your home planet right?"  
  
"Shut up or else I'll get my friends to beat up you and your loser friends."  
  
"Bye Liz."  
  
"Bye Matt."  
  
"Oh, Lizzie, were going to miss you." Mrs. McGuire pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"Then don't send me away."  
  
"We have to . . . maybe now you'll learn something."  
  
"Whatever." She picked up her stuff and walked out to their Rendezvous. After she through her stuff in she sat up front and blasted a Simple Plan cd. "This is going to be so boring!" she thought to herself.  
  
~*~Please review!!! I'll read *your* stories . . . tempting won't work will it? Oh well . . . BTW, thanks for reading! ~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~ Thank you for all the reviews. I'm not going to write about the plane flight because . . . who wants to hear about that? Oh, I messed up on Lizzie's aunt and uncle's names they're Aunt Beth and Uncle Tom. ~*~  
  
As Lizzie stepped into the small airport in Allentown, Pennsylvania she thought about when she said goodbye to her dad.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Lizzie, I don't want you to go. It wasn't my idea . . . don't hate me, hate your mother." Her dad said with a smile.  
  
"I don't hate either of you . . . I just don't see why I have to go to dullsville."  
  
"Your mom says it's for your own good."  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
She was going to miss her dad. She wished he would just speak for himself though. She searched the airport for any familiar faces. Finally Lizzie's little cousin, Marian, ran up to her. Marian was incredibly hyper. Her other cousin, Sharon, came up behind Marian with her two older cousins, Anna and Andrew, behind them. "Hi Lizzie." Said Anna. Anna was always happy. She was seventeen.  
  
"Hi." Lizzie didn't like these people. A thought occurred to her. She'd have to call her parents later and ask them about it.  
  
"Mom and Dad are home. Mom's making you something to eat I think. C'mon, let's get your bags and go home." Andrew said. He was 20 and in the Army Reserves.  
  
"Okay." They all went home. Marian was jumping around talking to Lizzie, saying, "You're lucky, you get to have your own room. It's the guest room, but still. It's just yours." That was a plus for Lizzie. Last time the whole family visited and Matt and Lizzie had to share a room.  
  
Finally at her aunt and uncles house, Lizzie went up to her room and unpacked. Her Aunt Beth came up and gave her some fudge. "I just made it . . . I wanted you to have the first of it . . . if Marian has anymore sweets she's going to go crazy, so eat a lot."  
  
"Okay . . . thanks."  
  
"You're welcome . . . oh, and do whatever you want to the room. You're going to be here for a while."  
  
"Okay." Her aunt left her alone and she took out her boards. She had six. She set them up in the corner. Then she took out her cds and put them on a shelf. After all her stuff was unpacked she picked up the phone and called her parents. "Hello?" her mom answered groggily.  
  
"Hi mom . . . its Lizzie."  
  
"You want to come home *already*?"  
  
"Actually, yes . . . but that's not why I called. I wanted to know if I was going to public school or are they home-schooling me?"  
  
"They're going to home school you . . . won't that be fun?"  
  
"Fun isn't the word . . . bye mom." And Lizzie hung up. She was furious with her mother now. She didn't want to be here . . . she wanted to be in her warm room back in California talking to Gordo and Miranda on the three- way. "Lizzie!" Marian called while running into Lizzie's room. "Mom said that you have to go to bed because tomorrow you're coming with us to drama."  
  
"You mean acting drama?" Lizzie turned to face Marian and froze.  
  
"What other kind is there?" Marian skipped out of the room and into her room next door. "I can't go to an acting thing" Lizzie thought to herself, "This is going to be a long couple of months." She was staying until summer, which was two months away. Finally, at midnight, she got into her bed and fell asleep. It had been a *long* day. 


	4. Chapter 4

~*~ Disclaimer- I do not own Lizzie McGuire or anything . . . like you don't know that? All the characters that are not in the show are real people . . . and no, you can't put them in your story without permission from them. Please review! To Death Blade . . . I never said Lizzie was a punk. You came up with that on your own. And, I know SP isn't punk . . . I'm *not* stupid. And, There is a reason they are called FANFICTION . . . I didn't *want* many people to be like they are on the show. So, just keep your stupid comments to yourself. ~*~  
  
When Lizzie went downstairs the next morning she saw Anna, Sharon, and Marian sitting at the table doing something in little books. "Oh, Lizzie, you're awake . . . sit down and I'll get you some breakfast." Said Lizzie's Aunt Beth.  
  
"Actually, I don't eat breakfast." Lizzie said. She was really tired.  
  
"Well, then you can start school . . . here, you're probably in these PACE's by now."  
  
"What are PACE's?"  
  
"They're what we do school in. There are different PACE's for different subjects." Anna explained.  
  
"They're really stupid too." Said Marian.  
  
"Marian!" Aunt Beth scolded.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
After they did school and ate lunch they got in the car and drove to the church where they had drama. Lizzie went inside and soon saw people coming in. She saw one person she wanted to talk to. He had a skateboard and was dressed in baggy pants and a hoodie. She automatically liked him. When everyone was there Anna made Lizzie go up front and she introduced her to everyone. "Guys this is my cousin, Lizzie. She's going to be staying with us for a while."  
  
"How about everyone introduces themselves to Lizzie?" Said Aunt Beth.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes. But everyone introduced themselves anyway. The boy from before was Kris. He was the same age as Lizzie. When she could sit down again she sat next to Kris. "Hey." He said.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What kind of music do you like?"  
  
"Umm . . . punk."  
  
"Cool . . . all the girls here like pop."  
  
"EWW!" said a girl sitting next to him. "Pop is nasty." Lizzie remembered her name was Cathy.  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"So," said Cathy, "Where are you from again?"  
  
"California."  
  
"Aren't most of the people there . . . like . . . Brandon." Kris looked over at another student, Brandon, who was totally pop. (A/N that's what my friends and I call it when you're into pop music and stuff.)  
  
"A lot of them are . . . but not my friends. Actually, I used to be pop."  
  
"You're serious?" asked Cathy shocked.  
  
"Unfortunately, yeah. I can't believe I'm admitting this but, I kissed Aaron Carter back when I was 13."  
  
"Oh my gosh, ewww! That is so nasty!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
Lizzie thought about what just happened. "I think I might like it here." She thought to herself.  
  
~*~ Please review!!! ~*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

~*~ Thanks for reviewing everyone!  
  
Kay- Thank you! My daddy's a mailman, lol. I'm going to put John Nadasky in the story . . . you'll see how in this chapter. Guess who Sharon is supposed to be. Lol. Morose and Brooke- I know what you guys are saying. I am trying to make Lizzie out to be . . . well, not punk, but not like she is on the show. Thanks for reading anyway. Morose . . . that skating thing was so funny. LenniluvsBrian- Thanks . . . I'll read The Raft Trip for ya. Home schooling is fun, actually. Like, right now, it's 8:30 in the morning and I'm on the internet in pajamas and stuff. It does get annoying though. Like, no snow days, no sick days, and we have to have evaluations, and see the superintendent of the school, but we get done in May, so, it's all good. ZimFreak- Thank you for saying it's good, but once again, I don't intend for Lizzie to be 'punk'. Everyone who is saying she is is coming up with that on their own. But, everyone is entitled to their opinion and, I must admit, she does seem to be a LITTLE punk . . . lol.  
  
For anyone that cares, LenniluvsBrian's name reminded me of my step- sister's boyfriend, Lenny, he carries around his flashlight in his pocket all the time. Lol . . . just thought I'd say that. Oh, anyone that wants to read a good story, well, I forget the name, Sorry Kay, but it's Lizzie McGuire and written by Kaysh. Please read it and review it!~*~  
  
During the break at drama classes Lizzie got to meet everyone. There were some people she didn't like, too. Like Chris Evatt. He was a total nerd, with the retainer and everything. And Elizabeth Studenroth, she was also a major nerd. It's not that she didn't like nerds; she just . . . thought they were annoying. But this one kid, Brandon Cook, the one Kris was talking about earlier, was really cool. He reminded her of Ethan Craft. Even though she was over him she still thought he was hot.  
  
Anyway, all the teens gathered in a small side room during break to talk. When she followed Kris and Cathy into the room Hannah West, a really nice fourteen year-old, said hi. "Hi." Lizzie replied.  
  
'So," said Brandon, "You're from California?"  
  
"Why does everyone make a big deal about that? Yes, I'm from California."  
  
"Sorry, just asking."  
  
"Do know anyone famous?" asked Kris as he laughed a very strange laugh. Cathy hit him on the head and he laughed even more.  
  
"No, and I don't want to."  
  
"Someone seems a little up tight." Said Corey. He was sixteen and you could tell he and Stephanie Moyer were going out. She was sitting as close to him as possible without sitting in his lap. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Cathy?" some of the little girls walked into the room, "We have a job for you." They all started giggling.  
  
"I'll be right there." They all left.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Cathy helps the little girls chase Jacob . . . I don't know, just a thing they do. Whatever." Said Sharon.  
  
*** That Sunday Lizzie and her aunt, uncle, and cousins all went to church. As soon as Sharon and Lizzie walked in the door Sharon's best friend, Kaysha, ran up to them. "Sharon, Hi." She said smiling.  
  
"Hey." Sharon said back. "This is my cousin, Lizzie. Lizzie, this is Kaysha."  
  
"Hi Lizzie." Kaysha said enthusiastically.  
  
"Hi." Lizzie mumbled with a small smile.  
  
"So, where are you from?" The three of them started walking into the auditorium.  
  
"California."  
  
"Oh, Emmy G is there right now."  
  
"They left already?" asked Sharon.  
  
"Yeah, didn't she tell you?"  
  
"No. So, you want to sit with us?" asked Sharon.  
  
"Yeah . . . my mom's in the nursery today so I can."  
  
"Cool." They put their stuff in a back pew on the far left and walked over to where a bunch of their friends were standing. Lizzie followed out of curiosity. All the girls introduced themselves to Lizzie. There was Reve, Tara, Sarah, Emily Rogers, Desiree, and Erin. They all talked for a while, and then a boy, a very ugly boy, walked up to them. "Have you seen my dad?" he asked.  
  
"Aww," said Reve, "John's looking for his daddy."  
  
"Shut-up."  
  
Reve gasped, "You just cursed!" she said it sarcastically.  
  
"Seriously, have you seen him?"  
  
"No . . . oh, wait, I saw him talking to Mr. Zarillo." Said Kaysha.  
  
"Thanks." And he walked off.  
  
"What's with him?" asked Lizzie.  
  
'Who? John?"  
  
"I guess that's him name."  
  
Yeah . . . John Nadasky. He's sort of . . ." Sharon couldn't think of a way to finish her sentence. But Erin could . . .  
  
"A nerd." She said. The rest of the girls laughed. "And, he's a uni-brow!"  
  
"Eww . . . oh, that's gross." They laughed again. Suddenly music started playing from the piano.  
  
"We have to go." Said Sharon. To Lizzie she said, "When the music plays, you go back to your seat."  
  
"I'll remember that." She replied. They sat down and listened as the Pastor started preaching. It was about something called Salvation. Something Lizzie never heard before. He said you have to be 'saved' to get to heaven, but it has to be true salvation. That caught Lizzie's attention. She listened intently as Pastor Hammett explained how you become 'saved'. The service ended too soon for Lizzie, but when she looked at her watch she realized it had been an hour and a half.  
  
One of the assistant pastors, Lizzie had already met him at Sunday school, came up on the stage to make some announcements. His name was George. "We have some announcements today; first . . ." he looked down at a card, "The Hannah ladies will be meeting in the Bible Institute room right after services. There is *no* choir practice tonight. Also, if you could pray for my wife and I as we get ready to leave for deputation . . ."  
  
Lizzie looked at Sharon, "What's that?" she asked.  
  
"It's when you go to churches to get support for being a missionary. They give you money and stuff." They stopped talking in time to hear George say,  
  
"There will be three of traveling." Everyone, except Lizzie, gasped.  
  
"Huh?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Kristen, George's wife, is pregnant!"  
  
"Oh." Lizzie could care less, but she smiled to fit in. She couldn't stop thinking about how Pastor Hammett said you needed to be saved before you could go to Heaven. She'd have to ask someone about it later.  
  
~*~ Please review!!! P.S . . . I didn't write a review but, The Raft Trip is an awesome story! ~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

~*~ Sorry I haven't updated, I haven't gotten any reviews! Oh well, review this chapter though, okay? ~*~  
  
Lizzie walked into her aunt and uncles house after church only to hear the phone ringing. Marian ran to answer it. "Hello?" she asked as everyone else walked into the kitchen. "Yeah, she's right here. Hold on. Lizzie it's for you."  
  
"Thanks Marian. Hello?" she said into the phone.  
  
"Liz, is that you?" a guys voice said on the other end.  
  
"Josh? Hi! What up?"  
  
"Nothing, well, actually, I think we need to talk."  
  
"Really? About what?"  
  
"About us . . . I don't think we should go out anymore."  
  
"Why not? Actually, hold on . . ." She looked at everyone, "I'll be right back." And she ran upstairs. "Now, why don't you want to go out with me anymore?"  
  
"Liz, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but, since you left . . . I sort of realized I didn't . . . need you around . . . anymore."  
  
"But Josh . . ." she was upset, but then realized she knew this was coming. "Verooca?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah . . . I'm really sorry."  
  
"No, you're not. Bye Josh."  
  
"Bye Liz." She hung up the phone and sat down on her bed. She had no other friends. No one. Sure, she *knew* people . . . but she couldn't consider them friends. Except . . . she ran downstairs to ask her aunt something. "Aunt Beth?"  
  
"Yes, Lizzie?"  
  
"Can I . . . May I please go on the internet quickly?"  
  
"Well, we're going to be eating soon, I don't know." Lizzie looked sad. "But . . . I suppose it would be okay, but *quickly*!" she warned.  
  
"Thank you!" She ran downstairs to the basement and connected to the internet. She logged on to AIM. She still had Miranda and Gordo on her buddy list. She took a deep breath and double clicked Miranda's name.  
  
Sk8erChick: Miranda????  
  
BumoBumpBump132: who is this?  
  
Sk8erChick: its lizzie  
  
BumpBumpBump132: oh . . . hi  
  
Sk8erChick: I know ur mad at me but im sorry I never shouldve dun nething I did 2 u n gordo . . . I was being REALLY stupid  
  
BumpBumpBump132: how come ur apologizing?  
  
Sk8erChick: cuz im sry n I realized how stupid I wuz bein n I miss bein ur friend  
  
BumpBumpBump132: how did u realize it?  
  
Sk8erChick: huh?  
  
BumpBumpBump132: how did u realize it?  
  
Sk8erChick: josh broke up w/ me  
  
BumpBumpBump132: so ur bf dumps u n u wanna b my friend again?  
  
Sk8erChick: well . . . no I realized I wuz bein a complete loser . . . Miranda . . . I'm sry!  
  
BumpBumpBump132: sry isn't good enuff . . .sry lizzie . . .u ruined r friendship 2 years ago n i dunno if it will ever b the same  
  
BumpBumpBump132: I g2g  
  
Sk8erChick132: bye  
  
BumpBumpBump132 has signed off at 12:37 p.m.  
  
"DARNITT!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"What?" asked Andrew walking out of his room.  
  
"Andrew! You scared me; I didn't know you were there."  
  
"Sorry, what's wrong?" He repeated.  
  
"Well . . . my boyfriend broke up with me, and I tried apologizing to one of my old best friends and she blew me off."  
  
"Did you do anything to make her mad?"  
  
"Not today, a couple years ago, yeah . . . I guess."  
  
"What do you mean you guess?"  
  
"Well, we just stopped being friends and then we started being mean to each other. I don't even know how it happened."  
  
'Why don't you ask her . . . It's the only way to find out. And then maybe you guys will be friends again."  
  
"I don't know if that could happen. Were both kind of at rock bottom with our friendship."  
  
"Then there's only way to go when you're on rock bottom. And that's up. Things can only get better with your relationship."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Good, now c'mon, lunch is ready."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~ I'm very sorry if the conversation with Miranda got messed up . . . I', using Microsoft Word and things get messed up ALL the time. ~*~ 


	7. Chapter 7

~*~ Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. My family moved and it's been incredibly busy! But I have nine chapters written, so, I'll post them soon. ~*~  
  
After lunch Lizzie ran back downstairs on the internet. She wanted Gordo to be online. Instead Matt was.  
  
Melina's1nonly: hey liz  
  
Sk8erChick: hey matt  
  
Melina's1nonly: I heard about josh . . . hes a loser  
  
Sk8erChick: no im the loser  
  
Melina's1nonly: how can u say that??  
  
Sk8erChick: I stopped being friends w/ Miranda n gordo cuz of josh  
  
Melina's1nonly: huh? I thought u n Miranda had a fite  
  
Sk8erChick: yeah . . . so did i  
  
Melina's1nonly: huh???  
  
Sk8erChick: its sumthing I remembered when josh broke up w/ me . . . I wanted 2 make up w/ Miranda but josh told me not 2  
  
Melina's1nonly: U LISTENED 2 HIM???  
  
Sk8erChick: he wuz the only friend I had . . . so I did  
  
Melina's1nonly: oh  
  
Sk8erChick: hey . . . I didn't get the cd u promised me  
  
Melina's1nonly: lol . . . I g2g . . . c ya later  
  
Sk8erChick: k . . . tell mom n dad im ready 2 come home . . . wenever they think im ready  
  
Melina's1nonly: k bye  
  
Sk8erChick: bye  
  
Melina's1nonly has signed out at 1:27 p.m  
  
"Now I just have to tell Miranda and Gordo." Lizzie thought to herself. "I'll start with Gordo, he'll be easier. But he's never online. OH!" she got an idea. She ran upstairs and took all the money she had from her suitcase, about $35, and left it, along with a note, on her aunt's dresser. The note said:  
  
Dear Aunt Beth, I know I could just tell you this but, I'm making a long distance phone call and this is the money to pay for it.  
  
Lizzie  
  
Then she went in her room and picked up the phone and called Gordo's house. "Hello?" asked Gordo picking up the phone.  
  
"Hey . . . is this Gordo?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Yes . . . who's this?"  
  
"It's Lizzie . . . look, before you hang up on me, I want to say that I'm sorry."  
  
"I know, Miranda told me. And, unlike her, I forgive you. I know you were under the influence of Josh and now that the two of you have broken up, you can do what you want."  
  
"Josh wasn't controlling me, Gordo . . . ummm . . . never mind, he was. Thank you for forgiving me. I have something to ask you though."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you help me get Miranda to forgive me? I don't know when I'm coming home and I really want her forgiveness, and since you're her boyfriend, you're the perfect person to help."  
  
"Well, okay, only because I miss the 'three amigos'."  
  
"Thanks Gordo, hopefully I'll see you soon."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
So now all they had to do was figure out a plan for Miranda's forgiveness. This could take awhile.  
  
~*~ Thank you so much Brooke. I really appreciate that. ~*~ 


	8. Chapter 8

~*~ Please review!!! ZimFreak: BTW, that's the way me and my friends talk on IM. So, I guess we're both right. Thanks for reviewing everyone!~*~  
  
That night Lizzie was lying on her bed thinking of a plan to get Miranda's forgiveness when the phone rang. She ran to answer it hoping it was Gordo or Miranda. "Hello?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Lizzie? Is that you?" A lady asked on the other end.  
  
"Mom? Can I come home?" She asked quickly.  
  
"That's why I called . . . your father and I have decided that you *can* come home . . ."  
  
"Yes!" She shouted.  
  
"In a week."  
  
"No."  
  
"Lizzie, I'm sorry, but that's how it has to be. You'll get a ticket in the mail for next Sunday at 4:00, okay?"  
  
"Okay . . . Thanks mom."  
  
Jo was surprised at Lizzie change of attitude, "You're welcome, honey."  
  
"Bye." Lizzie sighed and lay back down on her bed. "What am I going to do? When I finally find out what I want, I can't have it." Finally at 10:00 Lizzie decided she was going online to see if Gordo was on. "YES!" She thought to herself as Gordo's name appeared on buddy list.  
  
Sk8erChick: Gordo!  
  
Director Dave: sry I wasn't on earlier . . . Miranda called  
  
Sk8erChick: yeah, about that . . . do u have a plan yet?  
  
Director Dave: actually I don't think there should b a plan . . . I think u should give Miranda time  
  
Sk8erChick: oh . . . BTW im comin home in a week exactly  
  
Director Dave: excellent . . . I cant wait 2 c u  
  
Sk8erChick: same here . . . k . . . I g2g . . . gotta make my second and last week here perfect  
  
Director Dave: lol . . . k bye  
  
Sk8erChick: c ya  
  
"PERFECT!" Lizzie shrieked. Then she remembered she wasn't supposed to yell, "Sorry!" she yelled quietly, laughing to herself.  
  
~*~ Sorry its so short! I'll write more soon. Review ~*~ 


	9. Chapter 9

Lizzie's last week with her Aunt and Uncle flew by. But Thursday seemed to drag on and on. That's because Kris wouldn't stop bugging her. It seemed as though Cathy, who was like his best friend . . . they were always together, didn't want to hang out with him anymore. Lizzie actually felt sorry for him, until he started making fun Brandon because he got sick. He just kept laughing. "Kris!" Lizzie finally said, "Shut up! Leave Brandon alone!" Then to Brandon she said, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I just have to call my mom and have her pick me up." He said smiling. He always seemed to be smiling, even when he was in pain. Which, you could tell, was now.  
  
"Do you want to use my cell phone?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." While he was waiting for his mom she sat with him and talked to him. "Thanks for yelling at Kris, he's so annoying."  
  
Lizzie laughed, "Tell me about."  
  
"So, you're leaving on Sunday?"  
  
"Yeah . . . which reminds me, I want everyone's Aim screen names."  
  
"Ok," he said smiling, "Mine's ArmyGeneral7."  
  
"ArmyGeneral7?"  
  
"I like the Army . . . so; I'm going to need yours."  
  
"Oh, it's . . . ." She had to think about which one to give him. Finally she said, "Blonde_Angel85."  
  
"Cool . . . Oh, my mom's here. Bye Lizzie, I'll talk to you later?"  
  
"Cool. Bye." To herself she thought, "Was I just flirting with BRANDON?" it was so weird. Brandon was just a friend. So, she couldn't be starting to like him. She shrugged off the thought and sat down next to Stephanie.  
  
At break Lizzie went into the kitchen and Kris followed her. "Hey." He said.  
  
"Hi." Lizzie said less than happily.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah . . . why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well, Sharon told me your boyfriend broke up with you . . . And it doesn't surprise me."  
  
"Kris, could you just stay out of it? You know nothing about what's going on."  
  
"Sorry." Lizzie rolled her eyes and left the kitchen to find Sharon. She found her in the big room, the room they did improvisation in. She was talking to the teenagers. "Sharon? Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, about what?"  
  
Lizzie dragged her out into the hallway, "Why did you tell Kris that Josh and I broke up?"  
  
"Oh . . . because he wouldn't stop bugging me about why you were upset."  
  
"I'm not upset . . . well, I am now, but I wasn't earlier. Just. . . don't tell people what's going on in my life, okay"  
  
"Okay. Sorry."  
  
"It's okay, I'll get over it."  
  
~*~ REVIEW!! ~*~ 


	10. Chapter 10

~*~Hey guys! I'm skipping a week in this chapter. Okay so, I hope you like it and don't forget to review. Peace ~*~  
  
Lizzie ran down the stairs to answer the ringing telephone. She was hoping it was Brandon. They had been talking for the entire week and Lizzie decided that the feelings she had for him were like the ones she had for Matt. Just a brother. "Hello?" she said excitedly into the receiver. To her disappointment it was Gordo. She liked him and all, she was just hoping it was Brandon. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Well, Miranda and I broke up."  
  
"Oh Gordo! I hope it's not my fault . . . I know I've caused a lot trouble."  
  
"No, it's not your fault. It was time we did. We were fooling ourselves."  
  
"So, how did it happen?"  
  
"Well, I told her that I thought she was being unfair by not forgiving you. So, I said to her that if she didn't stop being such an . . . well, I won't say it because my parents are in the room but you know what I mean . . ."  
  
"You called her that?"  
  
"Yeah . . . and then I apologized. Anyway, if she didn't stop being like she's being I was going to break up with her. Then we both decided we needed to break up and it wasn't real, so, that's why we broke up."  
  
"Oh, wow. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Really."  
  
"Okay, oh . . . someone's on the other line, hold on."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lizzie switched over to the other line and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Lizzie?" someone asked timidly on the other end.  
  
"Yes, who's this?"  
  
"Miranda."  
  
"OH! Hi Miranda!"  
  
"Hi . . . umm . . . I'm . . . uhh . . . sorry, for the way I've treated you. I just . . ."  
  
"You don't need to explain. I understand."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah . . . you want to talk to Gordo in the three way?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Lizzie switched them onto the same line and the three of them started talking like the old times. Like the past two years never happened. They were just best friends talking on the phone. Lizzie loved it. Life couldn't get better than this.  
  
~*~The End~*~ 


End file.
